Aniversario
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Es el aniversario de boda de Shadow y Amy aunque él lo celebra de una manera muy pasional LEMON!


Estaba dormitando recostada en la cama cubierta con unas sábanas y una manta de franela pues hacía un poco de frío afuera, escuchaba a la tranquila lluvia azotar contra las ventas de nuestra casa cuando de pronto escuché su hermosa voz

—Amy...— susurró entre la oscuridad de la noche, abrí mis ojos y me tensé al escucharlo, sentí como con sus manos tomaba gentilmente las sábanas junto a la manta y las apartaba de encima de mi rostro.

Entonces los vi...

Sus ojos carmínes en los cuales brotaba una llamarada de pasión que danzaba entre ellos.

–Shadow...— dije con algo de temor, aunque estuviéramos casados hace más de tres años, cuando escuchaban ese tono de voz tan profundo y tranquilo el miedo me dominaba, pues aún con tantos años de conocerlo siempre inventaba un nuevo modo para sacarme de la realidad y vivir un momento mágico a su lado.

—Amy... ¿no te he dicho que en noches así debes dormir desnuda?— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esa pregunta me confundió

—¿Porqué?— pregunté, su sonrisa sólo se extendió un poco más para después comenzar a remover las sábanas y meterse a la cama sobre mi cuerpo, me sonrojé al ver esa sonrisa maldosa en su rostro, bajó un poco su cara hasta que sentí su aliento caliente rosar en mi oreja

—Porque yo te daré calor— susurró

Me sonrojé más de ser posible y entonces sentí como sus manos maestras me quitaban el pequeño vestido que usaba para dormir lanzándolo a algún lugar de la habitación mientras sus manos me recorrían el cuerpo haciéndome suspirar.

Me encantaba esa faceta misteriosa y llena de pasión que había encontrado de Shadow.

Me besó en los labios mientras con una mano me acariciaba mi botón íntimo y con la otra acariciaba mi seno haciéndome liberar suspiros y gemidos de plaser. Sin contenerse me acarició el clítoris con dulzura y pasión haciéndome enloquecer.

—Shadow...¡Shadow!...— grité cuando llegué al orgasmo

—Amy...— susurró, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos mientras yo recuperaba la respiración, me acarició la mejilla mientras sonreía dulcemente— esta noche es sólo para ti... esta noche es por ti... te voy a hacer el amor hasta dejarte agotada... y te voy a amar el resto de mi vida— sus palabras me hicieron llorar pero de inmediato Shadow me consoló— no es tiempo de llorar hermosa, es tiempo de que disfrutes al máximo la experiencia— dijo para luego besarme.

Me entregué de lleno a la sensación, lo abracé sintiéndome enteramente felíz, entonces sentí como Shadow se rosaba contra mi y lentamente nos unimos. Solté un suspiré de plaser y luego Shadow comenzó a moverse salvajemente haciéndome gemir como loca, era simplemente perfecto, después de unas cuantas estocadas más llegamos al orgasmo, Shadow derramó su esencia en mi mientras yo trataba de recuperar la respiración, el me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego lo vi levantarse mientras se quitaba las sábanas y la manta colocándolos al final de la cama.

Me tomó de los múslos y de un hábil movimiento me hizo enrollar mis piernas en su cintura mientras el cruzaba las suyas y retallaba nuestras intimidades para lluego de una sola estocada volver a unirnos de nuevo y comenzar a movernos bestialmente, por la sensibilidad del orgasmo pasado no tardé mucho en volver a llegar al clímax pero esta vez lágrimas involuntarias de felicidad brotaron de mis ojos, Shadow las lamió para luego besarme tiernamente, en cuestión de minutos volví a llegar al orgasmo pero esta vez Shadow me acompañó, agotada me dejé caer sobre su pecho pero entonces el se recostó en la cama dejándome a mi arriba, me dio una mirada pasional mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, me tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverme lentamente mostrándome el movimiento que debía llevar, ¿cómo era posible que aún pudiera aguantar un raund más?, yo ya estaba por desmayarme de plaser, felicidad y amor.

De pronto sentí una fuerza salvaje apoderarse de mi cuando Shadow me miró intensamente y sin importarme el cansancio ni el ligero dolor que comenzaba a tener en mi intimidad me comencé a moverme primero lentamente acostumbrándome a la sensación para después saltar sobre Shadow mientras el me sostenía por la cintura, rebotaba sobre su vientre mientras el sólo me incitaba a que siguiera, cuando llegamos al orgasmo rugí su nombre y luego caí agotada sobre su pecho.

Respirábamos entrecortadamente, sentí como Shadow acariciaba mi espalda mientras susurró

—Feliz aniversario...—


End file.
